Playing The Right Cards
by movieexpert1978
Summary: The Joker has escaped. what happens when he goes to see Cythina again when the Mob has plans for revenge.
1. Cythina

Hello loyal fans of Batman, Joker, and the series. Well here is my sequel to The Joke's On Her. Can't wait for the reviews. I do not own the Batman series in anyway. I don't own the Joker either. All I own is Cythina.

**Playing The Right Cards**

Ch. 1: Cythina

At eighteen Cythina was done with high school. She couldn't believe she managed to get a job at Wayne Enterprises. Cythina also had a secret. She was in love. This was a different love. Two years ago Cythina fell in love with the Joker.

He was a deadly criminal mastermind. The last she heard of him was that he had been captured and put into Arkham Asylum. She still loved him with all her heart. She had to stay in the hospital for two weeks because she had a major concussion. It took almost a year to heal. She had plenty of time to get over the experience over the summer. At school all the hot gossip was about her. She didn't care. It wasn't nasty gossip. Everything returned to normal after a few days at school. She graduated and moved out of her parents home.

She got back from her job at around six. She had a nice apartment that she moved into. She still had her sleek body and long wavy brown hair. She turned on the TV and listen to the news.

" Earlier this afternoon the infamous Joker escaped form Arkham Asylum. He is believed to be armed and dangerous. If you see him please immediately call 9-1-1."

Cythina couldn't believe it. She turned off the TV and jumped for joy. She opened her desk drawer and picked up a framed picture. She framed the joker card she found in the hospital two years ago.


	2. Joker

Thanks for the reviews so far. Thanks foxfire222 there are more happy days to come! Hehehe. 

**Ch: 2: Joker**

Joker walked happily down an alleyway, whistling away. In his pockets were his trusty knives. He wore all black to blend in with the surroundings. He didn't have a new purple suite yet. The mob would be another one for him. He had his trusty makeup on again. The white face with black circles around his eyes. The red paint on his mouth that was scared to forever smile. He was just minding his own business when a group of punks came up to him.

" Going somewhere clown?" One of the kids asked. He silently let out a groan as the amateurs advanced. Apparently they recognized him for the crimes he committed two years previous. Joker thought about the situation for a minute. He needed new recruits. This would have to be a start. Joker knew he could bribe them with money he wanted to steal. Everyone wanted money. This really aggravated Joker a lot because it wasn't about money. It was about fear.

" Hmmmm…" he thought for a moment and licked his lips. " Well I can make you gentleman a fine deal.." He pulled out his favorite switch blade. " You guys help me rob a few banks and get a few bucks and I let you live." He smiled. A few kids laughed nervously. Joker knew that nervous laugh. They knew no to mess with him. Most of the group joined him. Fear makes everything work. only one kid was stupid enough not to join in.

" Yeah right freak." He growled. Joker growled his eyes and stalked right up to the kid. He squinted his eyes and examined the boy.

" You know you remind me of my father." Joker silently pulled out his blade and grabbed the boys neck. " I hated my father." He growled and cut the kids throat open. Joker was back in town


	3. Meeting

**Ch. 3 Meeting **

A week later the Joker was back in business. He started stealing form the small mob banks first. Doing this he showed the mob that after two years he still wasn't afraid of them. They should still be afraid of him. After the first catch he got himself a nice brand new purple suite. The same outfit except it was brand new and clean. He didn't know how he pulled it off but he managed to steal a file from the police station. It was time to visit an old friend.

Cythina was sound asleep when she heard one of her windows break. She leaped out of bed and grabbed her baseball bat from the closet and slowly went into the living room.

" Whoever you are I have an aluminum bat. Got it?" she said in a serious tone. The burglar turned on the lights. Cythina was temporarily blinded form the brightness.

" Why hello beautiful." Joker smiled as Cythina gasped. She put down her bat and stared at him. She touched his makeup covered face and smiled. He grabbed her neck and kissed her as she kissed back. His gloved hands moved over her fragile body and became tangled in her long hair.

" I missed you." She whispered.

" I missed you too." He whispered back. They stared at each other when Cythina took his hand and escorted him to her bedroom. They sat next to each other for a moment in silence before talking.

" I was afraid to see you in Arkham. I was afraid the police might suspect something." She explained.

" I was fine. Bored, but fine." He giggled. She showed him the framed joker card.

" I fond it at the hospital. As you can see I kept it."

" Thank you beautiful." He giggled.

" Do you need anything?" She asked curiously.

" I just wanted to see you. I don't want you to get involved with my crime stuff." She tried to protest but the made her quiet. " Ssssshhh. I don't want you to get hurt because if you do you will die." Silence was followed for a few moments.

" Say it." She stated. He tilted his head in confusion. " Say it." She repeated. He leaned in close and whispered:

" I love you Cythina."


	4. Batman sighting

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I especially want to thank firefox666 and PhoenixBlood( nice to have you back). Keep sending the reviews. **

**Ch: 4: Batman Sighting**

The next night another intruder came into Cythina's apartment. Only this time it was Batman. She jumped a the sight of him. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. His mighty black cape blowing in the wind.

" What do you want?" Cythina asked politely. Ever since she saw the interrogation Joker had with him she made a mental note not to make him mad in any way possible.

" The Joker has escaped. He might come after you. I was checking to see if you were ok?" He answered back with his deep voice.

" Why would he come after me?" She asked just out of curiosity.

" You survived his attack. Let the police know if you have seen him." He answered back.

" I heard about his escape in the news. I'm safe to say I haven't seen him." She lied.

" Let us know if you do." he said.

" Yes sir." She said nervously. With that he disappeared into the night.

**Sorry chapters are short, longer ones are coming. Promise!!**


	5. Exposed

**Ch: 5: Exposed **

The Mob knew Joker was up to his old tricks again. He arranged a meeting with them to tell them his demands. Joker demanded respect. The fear gave him power. Money gave the Mob power. It was pathetic. He didn't care what the Mob thought of him. After all he had been locked up for two years in Arkham. He was going to prove them wrong. He was going to bring this city to it's knees all over again. 

" Hello gentleman." He announced. They just glared at him with silent stern faces. 

" Get out of here clown." A bodyguard growled.

" Hold it!" Joker shouted. He slammed a pencil on the table. " Would you like to see a magic trick?" He asked. 

" Don't do it." One of the bosses said. Joker recognized the boss. Sadly, the bodyguard advanced and BANG!!

" Ta Daaa! It's gone." Joker shouted excitedly. The lead boss then pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Joker. He tilted his head and groaned in annoyance.

" We want our money back. Form the banks you stole from." Joker continued to stare and licked his lips. 

" What's you name kid?" Joker asked.

" Dawson." The young boss growled. 

" Well Dawson, do you know who you are dealing with?" Joker said sternly. 

" Yes I do Joker, and as matter of fact I know your weakness." Joker rolled his eyes.

"what's that?" He asked curiously. 

" That brunette girl from two years ago. That Cythina girl." He answered. Joker clenched his fist in anger. He wouldn't dare hurt her. 

" Give us our money and she won't get hurt."


	6. Kidnapped

**Ch: 6: Kidnapped**

Joker spied constantly on Cythina for two days. He was worried sick for her. He calmed down after the third day and let her be. Of course she had no idea she was being watched by Joker no less. He didn't want the Batman to see him. Also he didn't want to get caught because the Mob suspicions about his feelings for her would be confirmed.

He rested for a bit on the fourth day. Somehow he fell asleep. He squirmed from his nightmare. He heard Cythina scream but he couldn't find her. He searched for her desperately. He couldn't find her as she continued to scream. He woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the time. " Shit!!" he cursed at the time. He hurried as fast as could to Cythina's apartment.

Cythina was fast a sleep when she heard a door crash. She grabbed her trusty bat and soon spotted the intruders. She sneaked up behind one of the men. With a hard swing she hit the man hard in the back. The man screamed and collapsed on the ground. The second man managed to grab her bat and yanked it out of her hands. He hit her across the face and she fell head first onto the tile floor. She groaned in pain as she was dragged away.

Joker got their ten minutes later. He saw the carnage and smiled at the fact that she took down on the men. He saw a note and it read: **give us the money and she won't get hurt clown face. **Joker crumbled the paper into a ball and stuffed it into his purple coat pocket. He couldn't take it anymore. Joker let out a scream of angry, pain, and frustration into the night.


	7. Trade Off

**Ch: 7: Trade Off **

Cythina woke up tied to a chair in an unfamiliar warehouse. A man steppes in front of her. He had on a nice black business suite. He had black hair with green eyes and looked to be in his late thirties, early forties.

" What do you want?" She asked

" My money that your Joker stole." He growled back. He examined the eighteen year old. She was in nice shape. He smiled and traced his fingers over her bare legs. She flinched at the touch. Just for the heck he slapped her across the face and caused her lip to bleed. Suddenly a knife impaled Dawson's hand. He groaned in pain as he pulled the knife out of his hand. He turned and faced the Joker.

" Let her go." He growled as he dropped three heavy money bags onto the ground. Dawson took the three bags and dragged them into a corner of the dim lit room. He un did her ropes he refused to let her go. He wanted to toy with Joker some more. The minute Joker advanced the mob boss stabbed Cythina in the shoulder. She let out a high-pitch scream pain as blood flowed down her arm.

" Hold it clown." He smiled at Joker's frustration. " You do have a weakness after all." Joker was starting to fume in anger. " Deep down everybody's human." Cythina elbowed in the stomach and the fight was on.


	8. Fight

**Thanks for all the review readers. Keep them coming it helps a lot. **

**Ch: 8: Fight **

When Dawson shoved Cythina out of the way, Joker charged at him. Joker started punching and kicking him anywhere where he could find an opening. Dawson shoved joker off of him and grabbed the fallen knife. He tried to stab him only to get a punch in the stomach. When Dawson was down he saw it. It was a thick metal pipe that was on the floor. He snatched it up. Joker was going for another blow when he was hit with the pipe right in the head causing his head to bleed. Dawson breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the blood come out. Cythina stared a the scene in horror. She saw Joker on the ground moaning and withering in pain. Cythina desperately searched for a weapon. Her eyes spotted the mob bosses fallen gun. Apparently he had another one because a gun shot rang out. She looked and saw Joker trying desperately not to scream. He failed and he screamed in agony. His shoulder became numb as blood flowed out of it from the bullet.

Cythina grabbed the fallen knife because it was closer to her. She sneaked up behind Dawson. She then proceeded to stab him in the back. They both collapsed on the ground and scrambled for the gun he dropped. Cythina got it firsthand shot Dawson point blank in the chest twice. He died instantly. She ran to Joker's side and inspected the damage. He was bleeding badly from his shoulder. He was still bleeding from his head. She quickly grabbed one of the money bags and slowly dragged Joker outside. Fortunately for them his car was still there.

" Drive." She shouted when they got in.


	9. Healing

**Ch: 9: Healing**

They got to the hideout in ten minutes flat. They hurried into the warehouse. Cythina dragged Joker into a familiar room. She ordered the men to get her some medical stuff. She laid Joker on the bed. One of the men came back with water, peroxide, paper towels, bandages, and tweezers. She took off his jacket, shirt, and when she got to the green vest she giggled.

" I knew you weren't so serious." Joker groaned.

" Shhh. It's ok Joker. I'm going to take out the bullet. It's going to hurt." He groaned in frustration and pain for an answer. Cythina's heart skipped a beat as she saw Joker's bare chest covered in blood. Thankfully the bullet wasn't really deep, but it was deep enough to cause sever bleeding. She took a deep breath and grabbed the tweezers.

He grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly in fear and for comfort.

" Here goes. Three….two….one…" She grabbed the bullet with the tweezers and slowly wedged the bullet out. After five minutes of pulling the damn thing was out. She cleared the blood off his chest and covered the wound.

" Did you train to be a nurse or something." Joker asked.

" No I learned it from health class." She giggled. She traced her finger across his chest. He was in good shape with his muscles. He jumped at her touch and she fell off the bed. After a moment of silence they burst into laughter.


	10. The Present Storm

**Ch: 10: The Present Storm**

After they stopped laughing Joker looked at his bandage.

" Nice." He whispered. A flash of lighting illuminated the room, followed by a clap of thunder. This time Joker jumped at the sound.

" Would you please stop being afraid?" She asked.

" I'm sorry I can't help it. I don't like those types of thunder." He answered back. They were repeating the conversation they had two years ago. He motioned for her to come closer. She sat next to him and he bandaged her stab wound. When he was down she pushed him back on the bed. He needed rest. " Can I have my shirt back please?" He pouted. She handed him his fancy green shirt and he put it back on. She laid down next to him as the storm went by. " I thought about you every time their was a storm. I even sorted out the thunder from the cracks to the rumbles." She giggled as that. " I was wondering who was holding you." he whispered.

" Nobody. I held your card." He smiled at the comment. She stared at him for a moment and laid her head on his chest, she fell asleep listening to his strong heartbeat.


	11. Real Face

**Thanks for all the reviews readers. Let me explain how I write my stories. I write my rough draft in a notebook and then type the chapters. So I'm sorry if the chapters are short. Another sad thing is there is only one more chapter after this. Sorry readers. **

**Ch:11: Real Face**

Cythina woke up first. It was still raining out. The color had returned to Joker's skin. She looked out of the window. It still had the iron bars and had the same view of Gotham city. A cleared throat announced that Joker was awake. They looked at each other and nodded.

" Will you take your makeup off?" She asked boldly. He let out a heavy sigh unsure of what to do.

" All right, but only for you." She let out a big smile as he want into the bathroom to clean his face. A few minutes later he came out with a clean face. He looked handsome without his makeup in. he looked human. Only the scars revealed his true criminal life.

" You look so handsome." He smiled at the compliment. Joker tried to stay as still as he could to keep from shaking as Cythina traced her fingers across his bare skin on his face.

" My real name is Heath."

**I named this Joker after Heath Ledger. Consider it a tribute to the late brilliant actor. I've got a NEW story about the Joker coming soon. It's going to be under the Batman Begins category so don't worry. Sorry no name until the last chapter. **


	12. Decision

**Ch: 12 Decision **

A week later both the Joker and Cythina were better from the fight. Their wounds were healing very well, no infection. That day Cythina was sure Joker would leave her and run and hide. She didn't want him to leave her all over again.

" Beautiful, I need to talk to you." He said seriously. " I've been thinking about a lot of stuff lately. I think it's best I leave Gotham." She lowered her head. She was right Joker was going to leave her for good " However I thought that we might leave together. Leave Batman and the Mob behind. Go to a new place and start over. Just me and you." her eyes sparkled and she hugged him tightly. They were going to leave Gotham together. Cythina did the only thing that was natural next. She kissed Joker and he kissed her back with as much passion as he could give her.

**thanks for all the reviews everybody. my new story is called: The Prince and The Child. So that will becoming asap. review my stories please i really love it. **


End file.
